Pretty Cure Toy!
Pretty Cure Toy! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is Toys. Story * List of episodes for Pretty Cure Toy! The Land of Toys was a paradise for Toys who were unwanted and abused toys but the Queen soon started acting weird and wanting more power hungry and looking for a new place to extend their kingdom setting sights on the world of cuddles aka Earth tired of the way they destroy or abandon their toys. Knowing something isn't right, a rebellious plush named Plushie takes the Plushins to save their world from their Queen. Pretty Cures and Mascot Georgia Garcia/Cure Marionette * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) She is the tennis team captain and the president of the puppeteer club who loves toys and puppets ever since she did shows for her sick brothers. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dirty blonde hair with barrets holding back her bangs and brown eyes. As Cure Marionette, her hair turns bright blonde tying in corkscrew pigtails held by pink bows and her eyes turn pink. She is based on Marionettes and Puppets. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Playtime! The puppet with strings attached but with plenty of personality! Cure Marionette!" * Attack: "Marionette String Shot!" Lucy Pierce/Cure Candy Georgia's best friend and Student council President for the Freshmen class. She tends to help out with Georgia setting up her stuff for the puppet shows she puts on if she has the chance. She tends over work herself due to not liking to say the word no and tends to take naps in between work to energize herself. She loves candy her favorite being anything sour. In civilian form, she has black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. As Cure Candy, her hair becomes pale blue in a wavy ponytail and her eyes turn pale blue. She is based on the board game of Candyland. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Playtime! The Colorful sweet game of Candy! Cure Candy!" * Attack: "Caramel Daze!" Audrey Keene/Cure Lego A tomboyish girl who grew up with a love of building things and hopes to one day be an architect or a construction worker waiting until she gets through high school to figure it out. She was raised by her devorced father since 5 due to her mother having a breakdown and leaving the family and was raised by her father and his work crew. In civilian form, she has rose red hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. As Cure Lego, TBA. Valerie/Cure Cuddly An outdoorsy girl who loves to go on hikes on the hills near her parents ranch. She is passionate and hard worker and loves horses even if she doesn't get much time to ride them with how many chores she has. Though a teenager she still sleeps with a Teddy Bear which her older siblings laugh at but she doesn't care. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Cuddly, her hair is tied in two buns and her eyes turn hazel. She is based on a Teddy Bear. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Playtime! The plush that is fierce yet cute and cuddly! Cure Cuddly!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Stuffing Blizzard!" Artemus DuMont/Cure Ballerina * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) He is the son of a famous ballerina who is out on tour right now and is raising himself until she gets back. Although he gets bullied because of being a boy in the ballet class in school. but without the bullies he wouldn't have met Alex and the two became good friends since. In civilian form, he has black hair and violet eyes. As Cure Ballerina, his hair becomes long tying in a bun and his eyes turn purple. He is based on the music box ballerina. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Play Time! The soothing dancer to children! Cure Ballerina!" * Attack: "Lullaby De Deux!" Dinara Alexeev/Cure Matryoshka A young Russian transfer student who is very quiet and doesn't speak unless spoken too. She is in awe of Artemus's dancing skills since she grew up watching many ballets since her mother always took her to see them in Russia. In civilian form, she has red hair to her shoulders with long bangs covering the left eye slightly and aqua green eyes. As Cure Matryoshka, her hair is tied in two looped braids turning light red and her eyes turn green. She is based on the Russian Nesting Doll. Alexandra 'Alex' Kyleston/Cure Cowboy A somewhat hot headed and determined young girl who always looks out for those being bullied. Her family runs a rodeo though she lives with her aunt on her ranch to finish up in school. She has a special way with horses she was always told loving to take care of them and ride them and always seems to know when they are about to be sick, to give birth or just need a little company. Plushie She's the mascot of the series from the kingdom of Toyland. She is sweet and cheerful and full of joy and will annoy the living daylights out of anyone who isn't use to her. She is a plush rabbit with purple fur wearing a crown and lilac dress. Robo He is a knight from the Kingdom of toy who brought the new weapons for the cures Villains Queen Thread She is the leader of the trapers who wants the life thread to make into the all powerful robes of power to take over all the worlds. She uses abandoned toys for her minions playing on their hatred for being abandoned. Unraval She is the first to attack. She is very vain and only thinks of her looks even though she is plainer than Sew. Her attitude stems from when she was tossed a side when her owner deemed her not pretty enough. She is a bisque doll. She has a wish to be human to take in all the abandoned toys. Torn He's the second to attack. He was an action figure. Tear He's the third to attack. He was a teddy bear. Cut and Sew They are the fourth to attack. Cut was a clothe doll while Sew was a porcelain doll. Unfavored They are the monsters of the day. Items Pushins They are the henshin devices. Cure Wands They are the Cures weapons gained later in the series. They are similar to Bubble Wands. Locations Sky View City: It's where the story takes place: * Starlight Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Star View Terrace: It's where Georgia and Jackie lives. Family Students and Staff of Starlight Academy Jackie Lynn She is Georgia's childhood best friend and a fashion designer in training trying to learn how to make great clothing her side gig is a blogger on food being a big eater too. She takes care of her single mother and younger sibling when at home. Episodes # Just a puppet on a string! Cure Marionette is Born!-Georgia always felt like something cool was going to happen that day but being attacked by a doll and asked to become a superhero might have been too much. # A Sweet taste of Victory! Cure Candy is Born!-While Georgia and Lucy start up the next pupet show. # Let's build with our imagination! Cure Lego is Born! # A large cuddly bear! Cure Cuddly is born! When Georgia and her club are invited to perform for a birthday party at Valarie's family ranch, she meets and befriends Valarie. # A dancer of a beautiful Melody! Cure Ballerina is Born! # A surprise in numbers! Cure Matroyska is Born! # Yee-Hah! Cure Cowboy is Born! #